Talah Market
Talah Market (Persian: بازار طلا) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: Aftermath expansion. The map is set within the city of Yazd, located in central Iran. The layout of the map primarily focusing on vertical and symmetrical gameplay. Description Talah Market is less vehicle oriented and more infantry based than maps like Epicenter, featuring at most a Phoenix and a Rhino. It is the only map from the Aftermath expansion pack that is available in Conquest Assault and not regular Conquest. Much of the market is enclosed within an arched wall. Many low buildings with accessible roofs appear, with some of the buildings on the east side offering ways to cross from rooftop to rooftop. The raised areas make for quick ambush points, especially for knife enthusiasts. Some of the drops can inflict damage on those in a rush. Vehicles can pass through much of the ground area, narrow enough to enter the market. The map is strewn with oil canisters, making for dangerous cover. Conquest Assault The Russians start off with control of the map, while the Americans are based in the north. The map layout is the same for the regular and large versions of this mode. Equipment US Base On the north side of the map is a series of tight alleyways. The Americans can ascend one of the buildings to survey and cross into the battlefield, or take any of five ways out along ground. A Phoenix spawns in the northwest corner. A long passage separates this area from the market, although positions that can overlook the passage can themselves be attacked from the base. Assault Large The Rhino also spawns here, in the northeast corner. A: Courtyard On the north side, tin-roofed ramadas stand in front of a shop building, with many overhangs to walk on. The area can be captured from above the building or the overhangs. B: Main Street A major street runs along the east side, with a bus stop in front of a small square. The flag can be captured along much of the median to the lower platform. A platform above this offers some hiding spots and vantage to much of the street. C: Square A monument stands in the center of the market, with an arcade to the west holding the flag. This area can be captured from the square itself, or the two adjoining areas north and south. The passage facing westward is overlooked by the buildings with joined support platforms. The monument can be toppled if it receives enough damage. D: Park Beyond the buildings to the west stands a domed structure enclosed in its own arched wall. Attackers can take a staircase on the market side, jump across nearby roofs, or take two terrain paths. Assault On the regular map, the Rhino spawns at the far west side, initially in Russian territory. E: Suburbs A small road passes along the south side of the map. The flag stands on a rubble pile just outside the market, with fallen walls and large planters providing cover. Debris walls form dead ends in each of the side streets. Rush Equipment The US team has access to a single Phoenix throughout the match. It spawns in the northeast corner (where the Rhino would spawn in Conquest Assault Large). Stage 1 Americans start from the same US Deployment as in Conquest Assault. Russians start from the inner market near Square; they cannot venture past the street. The M-COMs are in the Courtyard area. A is in the shop next to Courtyard flag. B is in a garage-like shop to the west. Stage 2 The Russians retreat to the market's south side. They must protect M-COM A in the east vault, and M-COM B in the Square. Parts of arched walls protect those near A, while a short wall and bags of dry goods in the square shelter those near B. Stage 3 The Russians are pushed back into the Suburbs. Objective A is in the middle of the three large buildings, protected by debris that fell from the building. B is in the open, A truck loading facility to the west can serve as a staging area for those that will cover the street. An alley to the east serves a similar purpose. Squad Rush Team Deathmatch A slightly smaller map is used, comprising the market, part of Main Street, and part of Park. Some of the areas north and south of the market are out of bounds, but can be used as bypasses. Squad Deathmatch Scavenger US forces deploy from the north, and Russians from the south. The flags are similar to those in Conquest Assault, but spaced slightly closer together Flags ;A :North side, in much the same location as Courtyard ;B :Just inside the market from Main Street, in the vault entrance. ;C :Square ;D :Park ;E :South side, inside one of the market shop buildings. Ammo Crate The ammo crate is near the bus stop on Main Street. It can be reached from B. Gun Master Gallery Bf3 2012-12-22 17-47-30-96.png|An alleyway near Courtyard Bf3 2012-12-22 17-40-42-61.png|An alleyway below the Park Bf3 2012-12-22 17-42-33-62.png|Park Bf3 2012-12-22 17-37-42-97.png|An alleyway near the Square Bf3 2012-12-22 17-36-44-47.png|Architecture near the Square Bf3 2012-12-22 17-35-28-07.png|A building at the Square Bf3 2012-12-22 17-43-03-61.png|Landscape in the west side of the map near the Park. Bf3 2012-12-05 10-50-26-65.png|First-person view of the street on the east side. Bf3 2012-12-22 17-35-04-35.png|A building near the Main Street Bf3 2012-12-22 17-50-00-73.png|The junction in the northeast corner of the map where the north and east roads meet. Bf3 2012-12-22 17-50-00-73.png Trivia *"Talah" means "gold" in Persian. *The obelisk in the center of the map can collapse and it's possible to score kills with it. de:Talah-Markt ru:Рынок Талах Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Aftermath Category:Battlefield 3: Aftermath